


The Spark

by fabulouscheesypoodle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, HOORAY, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Okay Ending, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Was I Thinking?, bri is a poodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouscheesypoodle/pseuds/fabulouscheesypoodle
Summary: Set in 1973, when Freddie decides to have a semi nude photoshoot, Brian seems completely averse to the idea, well until he sees Roger dressed (rather undressed) for it.orBrian and Roger have been head over heels in love with each other, but never admitted to the other. Will Freddie's idea for a semi-nude portrait for their band photoshoot rouse them to admit their feelings for each other?***Just a random idea I had when I found pictures of Queen's 1973 photoshoot.These are not real life incidents and I do not want to disrespect any of the members of Queen, this fanfic is just for fun.





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> A very random idea popped up in my head in the morning and I was itching to write it down. Hope you lovies like it! It doesnt have smut, I'm sorry, I wasn't in the right state of mind to write good smut. It's compensated with fluff! (i guess)  
> It's mostly pining and the boys being cute idiots.

[Sometime in 1973…]

9:30 am

Brian woke up startled in the bedroom he shared with Roger. The other side of the bed was cold. Strange, Roger was never up earlier than him. The curtains of the room window were drawn open, so the sunlight creeped into the room and dazzled his sleepy eyes. He blinked a few times to get the sensation out and got up from the bed, stretching as he did so. He’d better check on Freddie and John, who slept in the room right opposite to theirs.

The four of them found it convenient and light on their pockets to stay together in a two-bedroom apartment, so it had to be done. John and Freddie had begun dating at that time, so it was only fair that they get to be roommates. As for Brian and Roger, they would have to stay together, neither seemed to mind each other’s company, especially when they’d get to scream and throw items at the door of the couple in front of them, when the latter began to elicit moans of pleasure from each other. It was especially funny when Roger would press himself to their door and make strange noises, to disturb their lovemaking and Brian would have to drag Roger away from the door to prevent him from being decapitated by Freddie. They would spend nights talking about everything with each other, music, their love lives and interests. Brian had looked at him as his best friend. We at least he thought he did. It was only recently when Brian started catching himself staring at Roger’s pink lips while he was talking to him, notice the slight swinging movement of his hips while he walked, his baby blue eyes that sparkled even in the dark and his smile sent him into a tizzy and made him a blabbering mess. Sometimes he thought it was only because Roger looked like a ‘girl’, which didn’t really make sense, he had romantic feelings for Roger and a fierce sexual attraction for him, only because he was Roger, it had nothing to do with what he looked like or so. Brian was clearly in a tricky situation.

As he snapped back into reality, he realised he had paused at the door for quite some time. He opened it and walked to John and Fred’s room, only to find it devoid of any soul. Where was everyone? 9:40 am Brian made himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table, when he found a note scribbled on a sheet, presumably Roger’s handwriting, but two times messier, seemed like he was in a hurry.

Come to the studio at 10:15 sharp!! Photoshoot today! ~~

Photoshoot? What kind of photoshoot was it that they left so early to get ready? He absentmindedly downed his tea and rushed to take a quick shower.

10:05 am

Brian clambered down the stairs of the building their apartments was in, the other three would’ve taken the van out to the studio, which would leave him to walk the entire way. Sigh, his hair would get messed up again (though it was only an around ten-minute walk). He was wearing a thin white, body hugging full-sleeved t-shirt, with tight black velvet pants, a rainbow coloured scarf (which Freddie had insisted him to buy) and of course, his beloved white clogs. He decided against putting on makeup, simply because he knew the makeup artists the studio would happily oblige to do so.

10:15 am

Brian opened the doors of the studio to find the setup of the photoshoot, a simple black background with a soft carpeted floor in front of it. ‘Such a simple background? They’re going to dress us up ridiculous then’, Brian thought. He knew he had thought too soon when he heard the loud bang on the dressing room door and out came Freddie in nothing but his boxers, which were grey and had odd pink polka dots on them (Leaving not much of his nether to imagination, Brian decided not to acknowledge it). He had slight makeup and eyeliner on with a steel bracelet type thing around his skinny bicep and his hair was framing his face neatly, making him look like a fairy of some sort.

“Aren’t you supposed to be dressed Fred?”

Freddie scoffed, “But dear, I don’t think we’re supposed to wear anything for a semi-nude portrait?”

His expression turned into a smirk as he watched Brian’s expression change through several levels of horror.

“A WHAT?!”

“Semi-nude darling,” John walked in on the conversation, mimicking Freddie, which earned him an elbow to his bare ribs. Bare ribs. Of course, even John had to agree to his boyfriend’s fancies for the photoshoot, for he was dressed (or say undressed) as much as Fred was, with white and blue pinstriped boxers. Brian gawked at the two (almost) naked men in front of him.

“This is why you didn’t wake me up earlier?”

“Of course, dear. If we told you about the shoot, then you would’ve asked details and then most certainly refused to come. No other way of bringing you here. Roger said it was a good idea. Speaking of Roger….”

The doors of the dressing room slammed open and out strutted Roger, blonde hair tousled, light pink dusted his cheeks and he had eyeliner on. He too, was about as naked as the other two, with plain blue grey boxers which complemented his eyes perfectly. His ass looked great too through the thin material of the boxers. Brian pretended not to have noticed that. When Roger noticed that Brian was gaping at him, he stuck a provocative pose. It seemed to have the desired effect on Brian because he felt his pants tighten. Good lord, now he’d have to strip down too, with that hard on.

“Any chance I can wear some clothing for- “

“Nope.” The three said in unison.

Defeated, Brian retired to the dressing room and willed his horny thoughts away by thinking about something else other than Roger’s ass.

He tried once more to convince his bandmates to let him wear clothes.

“No why are you so against it?” Freddie shook his head furiously.

“Come on Bri, it’s not like we’re going to judge your body. I have enough to stare at already.” John said rolling his eyes and giving Freddie a peck on the lips, which seemed to calm down the agitated man.

Roger, however, was more tactful and cheekier in his approach, “Well, then we’ll simply have to assume that Bri here, is embarrassed at his length.”

Brian’s eyes went so wide that two flying saucers would’ve fit in them. He stuttered a bit and walked back into the room, slamming the door behind him. He peeled off his velvet trousers and his t-shirt, unravelling the scarf at the same time. He looked at his boxers and to his horror, he realised he’d worn his most embarrassing pair- black with tiny guitars printed in orange on it.

Great. Just great. The makeup artist was kind enough not to comment on his choice of undergarment. She dusted his face with some glitters and gave him light eyeshadow. “It complements your eyes you see.” She explained. Brian stood up and checked himself in the mirror for any defects (apart from his poorly timed underwear choice). Brian wasn’t particularly conscious about his body, except when he had to be half naked in front of Roger- which seemed to be the situation at that time.

He opened the door slowly and carefully and looked for the other boys, they were sitting on the couch at the far end of the hall. He decided to wear a robe for the time being, so he would feel less exposed. He walked over to the trio and stood quietly, till their conversation hushed down a bit.

“Well, at least Roger’s way of convincing you worked.” Freddie smirked.

“Just take off the robe Bri, stop being a prude.” Roger grinned, with a naughty smirk plastered all over his face.

Freddie and John exchanged a fit of giggles and Brian turned a lovely shade of pink. Brian egged the robe off him, and he felt a familiar set of blue eyes trailing the length of his body as he did so. It felt odd but he liked that the blonde was taking some interest in him. It was either that or he was a part of the most elaborate April fools’ prank of the century.

“Rog was wrong about the length though, you’re too large to be embarrassed about it.”

Freddie commented looking directly at Brian’s crotch, which cause the taller man to turn at least a hundred shades of pink and covering his area with his hands, like a child wanting to pee badly. This comment earned Freddie a whack from John.

“Sorry darling! Ouch!” he had succeeded in becoming John’s punching bag for the day.

“Definitely wrong about the length,” Roger bit his lower lip while stating this “But certainly better at underwear choices.” He went into a fit of laughter joined by Freddie and John.

Brian was a blushing mess and he would be surprised if he hadn’t become a tomato already.

11:30 am

Of course, when you’re having a photoshoot with Freddie in it, it’s going to have to be Freddie- styled. Which means it would take place fashionably late. Which is why they were one hour late according to their schedule.

Freddie was arguing with the camera man about some camera angles and John stood near the setup dazed and confused. Roger was busy brushing his hair for the fiftieth time. Brian just felt underdressed and bored to death.

11:45 am

After what seemed like an eternity, their photoshoot commenced.

The first few shots required Freddie and Brian towards the front, sitting normally on the carpeted floor and with Roger and Deacy directly behind them. Luckily the shots were aligned such that only their torsos were seen and not below that. They were placed so close to each other and Brian could feel Roger’s warm breath on his bare neck, he resisted a shudder.

The second set of pictures required them to face each other, Roger and Deacy at the back would be on stools, to provide them some height against the giant poodle in front of them. Brian placed a hand on Freddie’s shoulder, like the latter was doing and they faced the camera, expressions showing a definite amount of sass.

Only until John said with a pleasant laugh, “Bri get your hands off my man or I’ll cut you.” This had the four pealing with fits of laughter and the photographer got adorable pictures of them.

The third set made them rearrange themselves in the same fashion, but with different positions. Of course, Brian was dreading this, and he was paired with Roger at the back. Skinny bodies pressed up against each other and very much interested in one another, raised the sexual tension in the room. John and Freddie were giving each other heart eyes. The photographer bemused at this, asked the men if they wanted to kiss for the picture, since it would make an interesting portrait. A blushing Freddie agreed shyly. The photographer agreed to not publish the pictures but send the hard copies to the men in question.

Then he pointed to Roger and Brian. “You two make a cute pair. Especially the way you look into each other’s eyes, as if they’re the most fascinating thing in the universe. Are you a couple?”

The oblivious pair blushed ever so slightly.

Before Brian could answer honestly. Roger did the most Roger thing possible.

“Yes, we’re a couple.” He pulled his semi-naked self onto Brian’s lap and straddled him gently. The older man was shocked and startled at the sudden turn of events. But in that moment, all that mattered was the person wrapped around his body, he couldn’t ever believe that Roger would ever like someone like him- lanky poodle haired guitarist with a lot of knowledge about space and stars. The opposite of Roger- cool drummer boy, extremely sexy and everything that he felt was not.

When the photographer said that the kissing may commence, Roger gently held Brian’s handsome angular face in his hands and brought the older man’s lips to his own.

Brian would be lying if he said that it wasn’t the best kiss he’d ever experienced so far in his life. Roger’s plush pink lips fit perfectly against his thin ones. The kiss was soft and meaningful. It conveyed things that were left unspoken between the two. The friction between their bodies increased and Brian could feel his boxers becoming uncomfortable.

He quickly broke off the kiss which has begun to get heated. Roger’s baby face was flushed and red a light frown threatened his happy expression.

“Why did you pull away?” he asked while nuzzling into the crook of Brian’s neck. Roger was dangerously inching closer to his semi hard on. Brian panicked, he gently nudged Roger off his lap and his heart broke at Roger’s shattered expression.

“Why did we stop there?” the photographer stood by his equipment.

“I uh, need a bit of a break.” Brian said quickly, his heart was thumping against his ribcage as his brain processed his feelings. He added quickly “I think we all do.” Looking at his bandmates confused and flushed faces. Roger wouldn’t even make eye contact with him.

“Alright. One-hour tops alright?” The photographer huffed.

12:30 pm

Brian sat down heavily in the plush chairs of the dressing room, he wore a robe over himself. His breath was ragged, and he felt like his chest was going to implode.

Freddie and John were touching up their makeup, which they previously successfully managed to ruin by snogging off each other’s faces.

Roger sat quietly, with a fluffy robe on, hands fiddling in his lap and head down. Brian wanted to go to him and apologise for his stupid behaviour, but something held him back. What if Roger had noticed his arousal? Did he like him? Or was it just for the camera? Overthinking was something Brian did quite well, so he was held back by his own thoughts. Would this affect their friendship? Probably. Would Brian have the courage to talk about it? Probably not.

Freddie knew both all too well to not notice the tension in the room. He’d have to intervene to prevent unnecessary drama. The two were clearly head over heels for each other. And there they were, curly head overthinking and the blond one regretting everything that had just transpired.

So, the raven-haired frontman took it upon himself to smack either one of their faces into reality and give them a nice scolding.

He chose the taller man, simply because he was a gentle giant and wouldn’t retaliate with punches, as the drummer would have done. He gripped Brian’s arm firmly and walked out of the dressing room, with the guitarist and all.

Brian’s thoughts were rudely interrupted when Freddie delivered a light but stinging slap on his cheek.

“What was that for Fred?” Brian said almost angrily, rubbing his cheek with his hand.

“That was for you being stupidly oblivious about everything dear! I will not take anymore of this shit, go and apologise to Roger for your behaviour and date him already!”

Brian frowned at Freddie’s last order “What do you- “

“You know very well what I mean darling! You’ve been pining for ages now! Just ask him and become boyfriends already!” Freddie waved his hands frantically at the door, gesturing Brian to go inside and talk.

12:45 pm

Brian quietly opened the door of the dressing room and glanced around. Roger was in the same posture on the sofa and John was haggling with the makeup artist about something. Brian made eye contact with John and silently asked him to move out of there so he could talk. John, thankfully seemed to understand this, without Brian needing to blurt it out. John and the makeup artist shuffled out of the door and closed it behind them.

Brian nervously paced around a bit and then mustered up every ounce of his courage to go and sit next to the sullen-looking blond.

“Hey.” Brian’s voice sounded small.

Roger ignored him and continued looking at his lap, in that moment, Brian wanted to be swallowed by the ground and never return.

“Look I didn’t want to make - “

“Make what Bri?” Roger’s voice was shaky. “Make me feel like I made you uncomfortable? I certainly felt like that. If you weren’t up for the idea you could’ve just told me, you didn’t want to kiss me. I feel like I forced you to do it and now I’ve technically ruined things for us and our friendship…”

He stood up to move to the door.

“Wait a minute! I never- “

“You won’t get it Bri!” Roger shouted and turned to him with tears threatening to spill out of the corners of his eyes, “I’ve constantly tried everything- flirting with you, teasing you into a blushing mess heck! I’m sorry Bri, I really didn’t want you to get you to know about my liking towards you like this, please don’t hate me.”

Brian couldn’t believe his ears. Roger Meddows Taylor actually liked him! He stood up and started towards the small angry blonde before he could leave the room. He courageously intercepted his path (not something one would do with angry Roger) and stood in front of the door.

“Roger, I have to tell you something.”

“Move Bri. I don’t want to hear it. I’m sorry.”

“Okay seriously Rog shut up! I’ve always liked you and I have not had a single idea whatsoever how to confront you about it. I have been an oblivious mess and I’m sorry for making you feel like you made me uncomfortable, for fucks sake Rog it was the best kiss I’ve ever had in my life.”

Roger’s expressions changed several times in the next ten seconds of what he’d heard, “Wait, you aren’t saying that because you feel bad for me right?”

At this Brian sighed and pulled the smaller man towards him, holding his hands ever so gently. He got down on one knee. “Sorry for the situation being so strange. I promise I’ll do it with chocolates and flowers again. Roger Meddows Taylor, will you be my boyfriend?”

Roger couldn’t contain his excitement. The weirdness of their situation, how their confession was led out to happen because of a semi-nude photoshoot and the fact that they both were in just boxers and robes with makeup on, never in his life he thought this would happen. Especially with his long-time best friend and (definitely more than) crush, his sweet Bri. He let out an almost hysterical giggle.

“Is that a yes?” a flicker of worry and doubt flashed through Brian’s hazel orbs.

“Of course, you fool. I would love to be your boyfriend, Brian Harold May.” Roger hugged Brian tightly, who had stood up and embraced the younger man, placing a soft kiss on his golden locks.

“And Rog, I broke off the kiss because I was having a situation. I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable” He flicked his eyes towards his crotch area, blushed, embarrassed at his predicament. Roger’s eyes widened and he blushed madly.

“That’s why you did it Bri! What an idiot you are! I was the buffoon who climbed onto to you to kiss you first, I should’ve made you uncomfortable. Instead I made you feel…” Roger said this and slid his robe off ever so slowly and pressed himself against the taller man, who was now plastered against the door.

Lips crashed together and tongues explored every inch of each other’s mouths, eliciting moans from one another’s throats. Brian nibbled Roger’s lips till they were swollen and red.

Breaking away, they gasped for air and Brian gently led the blond to the sofa. Things got hot and messy from there.

1:35 pm

Their break time was up. Freddie and John waited patiently in the hall of the studio for the other two to come out from the room after their bickering. Freddie had almost rushed in when he heard Roger screaming and backed out when it turned into moans of pleasure.

“Briiiii aghhh faster!”

Jeez, and those two thought Deacy and him were loud.

He was glad his friends had finally got some sense into their heads.

After what seemed like an eternity later, the two men emerged from the dressing room, evidently shabby and the make up artist fussed all over them.

Clasping Roger’s waist, Brian walked towards the other couple. “Boys, I would like to introduce you to my amazing boyfriend, Roger Taylor.”

“And I would like to introduce you all to my amazing-er boyfriend, Brian May.” Roger lightly pecked Brian’s cheek.

Brian made a funny face, “No no my boyfriend is the most amazing human to walk on this planet.”

“No! Mine is!” Roger giggled like a child as he received a peck on his cute nose from Bri.

Freddie and John lovingly watched the two bickering, they’d eventually get tired of it and tell the two to shut up. But they had a warm feeling in their hearts, that they wouldn’t mind the countless days of bickering, fights, apologies and kisses to be shared with the adorable couple for several years to come.

That small photoshoot was the spark to fuel the fire of Brian and Roger’s relationship of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments mean the world to me! <3


End file.
